


Beautiful

by LunaLovePotter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 23:57:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19756387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaLovePotter/pseuds/LunaLovePotter
Summary: Harry treats Ginny to a very special birthday, and Ginny gives him a gift in return.





	Beautiful

Title: Beautiful  
Author: lunalovepotter   
Pairing: H/G  
Rating: NC-17  
Word Count: 985  
Notes: Happy 26th Birthday to Ginny Weasley Potter! Thanks to uponadream for the plot bunny. 

“Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you…” A low, husky voice whispered in Ginny’s ear as she opened her eyes. Then fingers were pushing up her nightshirt and tickling her stomach. Lips kissed her navel, then traveled slowly up to her breasts and lightly bit her nipples. She gasped. A shock of black hair met her gaze, followed by Harry’s green eyes and sexy bedroom smile. 

Ginny smiled back. “So this means you have to spoil me all day,” she said, greatly enjoying the idea of her husband doing her bidding. 

“Of course. It’s your day, love.” Harry’s lips ticked her stomach; she quivered in response, biting her lip against the rising sense of pleasure inside her. 

“I’m so glad we decided to let Mum and Dad take James and Albus for the day.” 

“Oh, so am I.” 

“I do feel a little guilty for kicking them out, though.” 

Harry looked up. “They’re fine,” he said, then dropped his head again. This time she felt her knickers sliding down her thighs, followed by the delicious sensation of his hands pushing her legs apart. Then his fingers slid inside her. 

“Yes, I know they are…” 

“They gave you their presents last night, and we had a nice family dinner.” Harry flicked her clit with his tongue, and she let out a sharp mewing sound. Then he set to work, taking her clit in his mouth and sucking intensely.

“Oh. Fuck. Yes…we did. I love their little handmade presents. But I love your handmade presents, too.” She opened her legs as wide as she could, and put her hands flush against his head, digging into his hair to hold him down as his tongue moved around, exploring every curve. She was doing all she could not to scream. “Oh blimey, that’s amazing…god, keep going… yes...YES!” 

Harry chuckled, his lips still wrapped around her clit. “And the boys love going to their Grandmum’s, don’t they?” 

“They do…oh god, Harry…” 

“So there’s nothing to worry about.” 

“Absolutely not.” She whimpered as she felt his tongue leave her, but then purred in satisfaction as his penis slipped easily into the space his mouth had just left. He sat up, riding her; he ground his hips against hers, the base of his penis stroking her swollen cunt with each thrust. With her nightshirt pushed up to her neck, she watched as he bent forward and draped himself over her while his hands landed squarely on her breasts; he massaged her dark pink nipples, which were ripe and begging for his mouth. 

“I love birthdays,” Ginny said with a wicked grin. “But then again, every day with you is like my birthday.” 

Harry opened his eyes and gazed down at her as he increased the frequency of his thrusts. “Boy, you are one randy witch.” 

“Oh, I’m randy as hell, and you love it.” 

“You bet your sweet round arse I do.” Harry grinned at her, his eyes partially hidden by shaggy bangs. 

“So would you like your present now, or later?” she asked. 

“My present?” Harry raised his eyebrows. “Last time I checked, it was your birthday.” 

“It is. But that doesn’t mean I can’t give you something.” 

“Love, you’re giving me more than enough right now.” 

“How about another baby?”

“What? Oh blimey, Gin…” 

The feeling of his release spilling inside her briefly interrupted them. She reached down and worked her clit feverishly; pressing it and rubbing it for a few seconds until she felt the same prickly heat wash over her body, and her own warm juices washed out over her inner thighs. Then Harry moved on top of her and began to suckle her breasts, eliciting little moans of pleasure from her while his hands gently held her waist.

“So we’re having a baby,” he said quietly. 

“Maybe it’ll be the girl you’ve always wanted.” 

“Well no matter what, our baby will be beautiful. With your red hair and freckles…” 

“And your eyes.” Ginny smiled and he lifted his head, leaving her breasts wet and heaving. “Don’t stop,” she said. 

Harry dropped his head, and she watched as he stuck out his tongue and traced circled around her nipples. He emitted soft moans as he licked her. She reached down and took his penis in her hands, teasing and fondling him with her fingertips. He went stiff immediately, teasing her clit. He positioned himself to enter her again, but she put her hands on his chest to hold him back. 

“What?” he said, with a mixture of surprise and disappointment. 

She pushed herself down along the mattress with her hands, and positioned her head right below his erection. “There, that’s better.” 

“What are you doing?” He said, with a wide grin.

“Repaying you for getting me pregnant, that’s what I’m doing. Are you complaining?” Her tongue slithered out and tickled the tip of his penis. 

Harry grunted. “Hell no,” he said, and she lifted her head just enough to take him into her mouth. She worked his shaft with her tongue, gradually swallowing more and more of him. She sucked on him as if he was a Popsicle, and he let out a roar of approval. His body tensed as he neared climax. Then Ginny withdrew, widening her legs to welcome him inside.

“Thank you Harry James Potter, for helping me to create such beautiful babies.” 

She watched as his penis slowly disappeared between her legs. “Thank you, Ginny Weasley Potter, for carrying those beautiful babies in your equally beautiful body,” he said, and then he gave a great thrust and came inside her. “Happy Birthday, Gin. I love you.”


End file.
